Streaming media belongs to one of 3-Generation (3G) value-added services of mobile operators and its technology is widely applied in services including mobile phone videos, online Video On Demand (VOD)/live broadcast and the like. After being requested on demand by utilizing a pre-installed client login server or by directly accessing a streaming media server, these services are played by a preset streaming media player.
In an original service design and subsequent usage scenarios, a mobile phone terminal interacts more with a server, the terminal initiates a VOD request and the server responds to the request, and so on. During this process, a streaming media content provider provides required resources, and a user obtains such interested content and information as news, entertainment, tutorial sources and the like by requesting streaming media sources on demand. However, this process has the following disadvantage: this process relies heavily on the content provider, and the user has to choose what the content provider provides; such a Client and Server (CS) mode limits the flexibility of streaming media service, and limits the serviceable range and development of the streaming media service to a certain extent. However, along with the development of the present 3G or next-generation network and the upgrading of mobile phone hardware, higher requirement is provided for the applied range of streaming media correspondingly.